There is a continuing trend in the power conversion industry to provide DC/DC converters with improved efficiency and power density characteristics. This trend is quite evident in intermediate bus architecture applications. These applications have created the need for converters providing an intermediate bus voltage, for example 12 volts, from an input voltage that may range from 36 volts to 75 volts. To satisfy this need, hard switching, pulse-width modulated, constant frequency converters have been developed. However the ever increasing efficiency requirements have pushed the limits of these topologies to the point where efficiency gains are incremental and primarily dependent upon improvements in the characteristics of the semiconductors switches. Furthermore the requirements for increasing output power have reached 600 to 800 watts, which requires higher efficiency just to keep the power supply from overheating. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a way to improve these limitations for a wider range of associated external constraints.